Users of the World Wide Web commonly use browsers (web browsers) implemented on web-enabled computing devices to access content. Such devices include personal computers, laptop computers, netbook computers, smartphones and cell phones, among a number of other possible devices including thin client systems. Thin client systems are server-centric systems in which applications and data are centrally hosted on at least one server. Thin client devices access the applications and data using a minimal amount of software and hardware. The most common type of modern thin client is a low-end computer terminal which concentrates solely on providing a graphical user interface to the end-user. The remaining functionality, in particular the operating system, is provided by the server.
Some browsers allow users to install plug-ins, add-ons, or extensions to the browser, where such extensions add functionality to the browser and operate as an integrated part of the browser. For instance, an extension may provide a user access to its additional functionality by modifying a user-interface (UI) of the browser.
A desktop virtualization technology has developed with companies such as Citrix, VMware, etc., that have published desktop virtualization solutions that link the thin client on the desktop to its own virtual machine that is located on the server.
Web Interfaces in browsers provide users with access to desktop virtualization applications, such as virtual desktops. Users access their resources through a standard Web browser or through the plug-ins, such as Citrix online plug-in. For example, for a user using Citrix applications, the Web Interface provides secure access to XenApp and XenDesktop resources through a web-enabled computing device with a web browser.